Continental Fox: A John Wick Story
by celly1991
Summary: This is a an unconventional romance story that follows the retirement of John Wick. Not entirely retired, he picks up work as he chooses and after years of being 'back,' he decides by chance to settle down. But, this is John Wick, and he is not the type of man to go about dating like a normal person with a normal lifestyle. Disclosure: very *alternative* JW character.
1. Chapter 1

_**Prelude: Retirement**_

Everyone knows John Wick's story. Baba Yaga, is not a man that could be forgotten. Not once, but twice he fought for a way out, a life without all the carnage and destruction. All debts paid off, working only of his own choosing now, the heads of the organization could not argue. He had broken the code and redeemed himself in their eyes, and was not a man they could afford out of the game. Now he came in and out of that world as he chose, picking up jobs for the hell of it. But John grew tired, double dipping at work had its thrills but day to day was mundane. He did not think that in some Italian café downtown, this was all to change. That he would feel the way he did so suddenly. No, he just wanted an Americano, breakfast, and a place to read the paper.


	2. Chapter 2

_**Chapter 2**_

Celest's POV

Alarm clock blares, hit the snooze twice, then up... It would be nice to sleep in one day…hell just one day, but that hadn't happened since my sad Christmas morning a couple a months ago. Paying rent and putting myself through nursing school didn't come cheap, even if the freedom was a price I would pay anything for. Between full time classes, hospital clinical hours, teaching assisting, and waitressing, I was all maxed out. One more year of school and I'd be able to get my RN license and say goodbye to this sad little apartment. As much as I made fun of my shoebox, it was home. It was mine and that was all that mattered. A year ago, I left my ex, and he took nearly everything from me in the process, but I got out okay. He could no longer control me and if karma had its way, his underworld drug dealing life would catch up to him sooner or later. I reminded myself every early morning, that working and supporting myself was a luxury. Everything I did was now on my terms, and all the hard work would eventually pay off. Sure, with Riad, life was easy, I literally got to sit around all day and look pretty…but nothing in this world was free and I learned that the hard way. My education and my independence were all that mattered now, even if it meant waking up at 5am on a Sunday.

Living near downtown had its perks, work was walking distance away and even though we opened at 6am, I would still have time to fix myself up and look semi put together. I just needed my black pants, a black t-shirt for serving, and my red apron. I tried to comb out my auburn dark brown locks and to no avail, so ended up putting some product in to keep my hair wavy and pinned it back with a clip. Make up was easy, always light, my snow-white skin made foundation matching difficult so light it was. My dark green eyes were complemented with black mascara and my soft lips donned in a light berry red. I threw my clothes on, but unfortunately, I would need the apron on to hold my shirt down. I had lost a lot of weight during my relationship and since the break-up I really had not been trying to gain it back. Luckily, I didn't lose my breasts and butt, but any more weight loss and they'd be gone too. The looser pants, an evident reminder of that approaching fact. Realizing the time, I grabbed an apple and ate it on my walk to work. The streets were dead, and I pulled my coat tighter around me, March still had its chill this early in the day.

The usual routine once I got to work. Thank God, I had some extra time to spare because whoever closed the night before did a shit job. Coffee would be made first though. I ended up mopping the floors and throwing more dishes in the wash as per to my usual Sunday annoyance.

Joe, the cook rolled in 15 minutes before official open time to get everything in the kitchen warmed and ready to go. I handed him his regular coffee.

"Donna, not do her close again?" He asked.

"Nah, just looked like it could use a spruce up," I lied, knowing full well that if Joe told the owner, Donna would be three strikes out and no job.

"You're a good kid, Casper," retorted Joe with that all too knowing grin smacked on his face.

"Again, with the Casper?!"

I walked away to go set up the tables with cutlery and condiments, muttering under my breath. A couple of weeks ago one of the regulars when I was on bar had kindly nicknamed me Casper. All the old Italians thought it was pretty funny, apparently, I was graced this name because of my ultra no tanned skin and my little figure. Joe was always trying to get me to eat, saying that I wouldn't be wanted as a wife one day if I did not get any meat on my bones. This was the present advice from my regular Italian friends to which they now all refer to me as Casper…oh well, it could be worse I thought.

I was surprised when the bell to door rang, signalling a customer had walked in because most people on a Sunday do not arrive right at open. Maybe it was just the owner, Angelo, dropping off supplies for the day. In walked a guy in a very well-tailored suit…here we go, another guy who'd been partying all night and was probably still drunk. Across the street from us was an Italian dance hall where wedding receptions were often held, so it wouldn't be the first time. But as I got closer, he did not seem at all intoxicated, I handed him the menu and he simply smiled at me.

"Hi, welcome to Dominic's, you're our lucky first customer this morning, so please feel free to take a seat wherever you like and I'll bring you some coffee or something coffee related to start?"

He smirked, "I hear you guys make a decent espresso, can I get an Americano, please?"

"Sure thing."

I turned to get the coffee and found that he had chosen my favourite spot in house to sit. I liked it because it was nestled in a corner close to the bar where your back was to a wall and you could see everything easily around you. It was also away from the other tables, so it was a good study spot or in his case, a good place to read the paper.

I brought him his coffee and some water, and I took my pen and pad out ready to take his order.

"Did you need a few more minutes to take a look at the menu?"

"Nah, it's breakfast right, can't make it too complicated," he smiled.

"You'd be surprised at the requests we get."

"Well what would you be having if it was you having breakfast?"

I couldn't get over how intense this guy was. I mean dark gruff voice, dark slick back hair, full beard, muscular, and tall…. I'll admit I was feeling a little like blushing. It's not every day I get to talk to handsome strangers. And now he wants to know what I would eat for breakfast…

"Well to be completely honest, I usually do the two-egg special, sunny side up, bacon, and with a side of buttermilk pancakes."

"And you actually eat all of it?"

At this point Joe happened to be getting stuff from behind the bar and of course pipped up, "Ha, Casper finish all her breakfast, that'll be the day." Nonchalantly walking back into the kitchen with me left standing there red in the face. You know, because when I actually get to talk to an attractive male, he'll think my name's Casper I thought…

"Your name's Casper?"

"Ah...no, it's this little nickname the regulars coined for me here because I don't have that beautiful Italian olive skin…"

"Doesn't fit, I'd call you Snow-white instead," he stated in a matter of fact tone.

"I keep telling them that…" then my brain actually registered to hear the snow-white part…

"My sister used to call me that."

"Well then, Snow-white, I'll get your usual breakfast," he said with a smile.

"Okay, one breakfast coming up," I nodded.

More and more customers kept coming in and thankfully the second waitress arrived to start. I hadn't even noticed that my first customer was still there reading his paper after the rush as he was seated in Jessica's section. I'm guessing he finished my usual, as nothing was left on his two plates.


	3. Chapter 3

_**Chapter 3**_

Wick's POV

Two weeks since my last job, and here I thought retirement would be easy. I realized I was lonely. Since my wife's passing, and the war path I ended, hunting down a good cup of coffee was the kind of boring my life needed. Winston said I needed to move on, two years was enough mourning and brooding, that I should have settled down again. When I told him that the idea of the whole dating scene today was not an avenue I'd want to venture down, he suggested I try a mail order bride. Yeah right, the last thing I needed was that…what about the hen in the fox house, he mused? The Contential style of matrimony. No, I am definitely not that guy. Suit yourself, Winston had told me, finally after telling me where I could find a decent café.

Dominic's did not look much from the outside, but I am not the type of person who judges appearances so hastily. Some of the best spots in the world are where you would least expect them to be. The place was empty, the coffee brewing smelled great. Quiet was good right now. And around the corner, a beautiful girl in a red apron came walking over…this place already defied its appearance I thought.

We had a bit of a banter…she was shy and polite. 10 years ago, and I would have asked her on a date…but that was when I hadn't been baba yaga... and I hadn't killed an entire syndicate.

I found myself looking forward to more banter with her...but then another girl arrived and took over. I couldn't help but ease drop on their conversation.

"You missed some night last night, Celest."

"I'm really sure I didn't," she responded giggling.

"The guys at the club were something else. They bought like three rounds of shots and bottle service." Pulling out her phone, "Like look at these guys… you missed that, to like mark papers and study all night."

"Well, I wasn't marking papers, and I studied for only a few hours then took a nice loonnnggg bubble bath."

"Oh please, do you see my face; do I look jealous of your bubble bath?" teased the girl.

"Besides, who would have opened if I went out with you guys?"

"Good point, but like Angelo would never fire you anyways."

"Why do you say that?"

"Oh, come on Casper goody good, you know what I mean," She teased with a wink.

"You're on till 1pm, right?"

"Yup, then marking papers."

"You've been in school for way too long, you need to relax a little."

"I'm just trying to get it over with, I didn't know I wanted to do nursing until after my first degree. I don't even have my masters, I just mark for this professor because they have no one else to TA the course."

"Oooh, putting in some extra curricula's," wink, wink.

"Oh, come off it Jess, not everything involves a sexy story."

"It really should, speaking of, why don't you go check on table nine?"

"That's your table."

"Techinically..."

"Fine…fine…"

I had been staring at the same few pages of my paper, and was happy to discover I must have been table nine when she walked over to me.

"I see you had no issues with breakfast."

"Nope, I could get used to this place."

"Oh, gunning for regular status now, eh?" She joked.

"Well, don't be surprised to see me again."

"Can I get you another Americano?"

"Yes, to go please, and the bill."

She brought me the bill, breakfast was $15.00…I couldn't figure out an appropriate tip. I liked the girl, I wanted to make sure she got it…don't want to make it too big…. why the hell am I overthinking this… I left a $50.00 bill, and a note on the bill saying:

"See you next time Snow-white,

-John wick"

Before I left, I went to the men's room, with no one in sight on my way back, I casually slipped what appeared to be the waitressing schedule in my suit pocket, gave her a last smile and nod, then went on my way. I always thought I may have a few screws loose from my work, comes with the territory. I may have kept myself in a pretty zen stature, but this was something else. I wanted her. I wanted to know her. Yes, I could go back another time when she wasn't working and ask her out…but I wanted all the pleasantries and small talk out of the way. Life was too short and unpredictable for that. Without a second thought I pulled out my cell and dialed Winston's private line.

"What does it take to get a hen in a fox house."

"Money, power, determination, and the right kind of woman."

"I'll sign the dotted line."

"Do you have a name?"

"Celest Blair."

"Her fate is sealed, legally binding, John, do you understand?

"Yes."

"Call Romano and have him set up a place for you, usually takes him a few weeks, depending on what you want."

"A few weeks is fine."

It was only early in morning, still plenty of time to do some research and be back at Dominic's for the end of her shift. Taking off in my black mustang, I headed to the other side of town, it was time to get some answers before Winston had all the paperwork lined up.

I pulled up in front of Lou's Hardware and Auto, didn't bother locking my car door, no one in their right mind would ever take my car again, especially in this part of town.

Walking through the run-down shop, it had been the same for years, nothing in here had changed. The same dusty merchandise lining the shelfs. People didn't come her to buy electric tools and parts… I walked through the aisles, nodding at the bald henchman of a cashier as I proceeded through to the back. The next room was full of smoke and patrons at carding tables. Every man in the room stopped to look me over and return to their hands immediately. The room after that was a large hallway stocked with exotic animals in cages, all for a hefty price tag. The black market here was just a small pool of what existed. I did not want to draw too much attention to my current undertaking. Finally, I reached the last entrance. I knocked on the door, one knock, followed by another quick two taps, and it swung open to reveal a very large man in a silver suit, packing a triple barrelled rifle and holstered with two smaller clips. This was where I'd find Lou, in the back of his place where he kept his arms dealing and electronics.

"Mr. Wick, we were not expecting you?" said the doorman.

"Debts owed never have an appointment."

"Lou is slightly detained at the moment, with two blondes if you take my meaning."

"I'm afraid I have another appointment at 1pm, you'll have to break up his morning indulgence."

I walked over to admire the new shipment of arms, only two crates out of the 50 opened meant he'd received them last night. New semi autos, they looked Russian, Lou wanted to sell them as Russian, but they were a Chinese make and no mistake.

"Well, well, if it isn't Johnny boy?" Called a husky voiced that belonged to a man clad in an open red silk robe, black slacks, and donned in a gold watch and chains. Lou was in his 50s but the man didn't look over 30, this lifestyle either aged you one way or another. For Lou, it suited him well.

"How you been Lou?"

"Been good enough," he winked as two scantily clad blonde women in heels headed for the door. "Lucky for you, my morning routines don't last long these days, what can I do for you?"

"I do not want this to become Continental news right away, I have come to you for some information. I have decided to settle down, the old hen deal."

"Didn't you vote against it in the re-edition of the code years ago?"

"Guilty, and hypocritically I have had a change of heart."

"She must be a pretty piece of ass to lock down one John Wick."

"Let's not refer to her as a piece of ass."

"Of course, John, what do you need to find out?"

"Everything," he handed him her name on a piece of paper.

"Celest Blair, never heard of her before, at least she's not high profile, it will be an easier transition for her then. Come into my office and we'll see what we can find out."

I sat down across from him at his large oak stained desk while he typed away and his three desk top screens illuminated with text.

"No criminal record, not even a parking ticket, says here she's a nursing student at Pen state. She does her clinical hours at the memorial hospital every Thursday and Friday. She's 27 years old…gee John, aren't you pushing 50 these days?"

"Lou, get on with it," I glared.

"Well, the problem is she's not on social media anywhere, not even one photo tagged. Wait I found her on a funeral guest list for a one, 83-year-old Mehra Khalid…

She has a sister up in Canada. Let's see if I can get into her University files and email... Bingo… Smart girl, straight As', dean's list, she's a paid teaching assistant for a Dr. Daniel Fry at the University. She has a previous degree from another university in psychology with a minor in law…looks like she took off a year after that before she got into Pen for a Bachelor of Science in Nursing…damn almost 8 years of University.

Here's her school picture. Finally get why you had a change of heart all of sudden. I'm going to print you a list of her classes, clinic schedule, current address and hell in her email she even has her 'time of the month calendar.' Everything is linked up online these days…like can you believe…"

"What about her medical files and any family legal files?" I asked, cutting him off.

"Yeah, I'm getting to that, okay...says here her mother had custody of her and her sister growing up, her dad by the looks of it was into drugs, died of an overdose in 2006. Mother had them taken away twice by social services due to drinking but seemed to regain custody after completing a rehab program…only to pass away five years later of liver and kidney failure. She would have been about 13 when she lost her dad and only 20 when she lost her mother. All I can find out about her other living relative, her one sister, is that she's married up in Canada and working as a child psychologist. They email a lot back and forth, she's supposed to be down for Celest's graduation next April.

"Weird, two years ago she was hospitalized a few times for some broken bones and minor injuries…the doctor's report reads, 'Suspected domestic violence,' but seems she covered it up. Though, it looks like she's been seeing a shrink at her school twice a month for the past 6 months, maybe she dropped the dead beat?"

"Can you get a name of said dead beat?" I snarled not realizing I was gripping the table…I wanted him dead.

"No, nothing is coming up…just the first name of the guy that brought her in to the hospital once, a Riad…"

"Hmm, a Lebanese name, no last name?"

"Hang on, that funeral she was on the guest list for…I think his name was mentioned in the obituary statement…yeah… here it is…. Mehra Khalid was a loving grandmother and survived by her eight grandchildren, including, one Riad Khlaid. Let's check him out. Multiple arrests, drug trafficking, looks like he's one of Geha's foot soldiers, no hits or markers on him."

"Any relation to the Geha's?"

"Yeah, distant cousin."

"They still pushing cocaine and heroin?"

"Yeah, them and all the other syndicates in town."

"Ah John...a whole syndicate for a girl you probably just met today?"

"For now, just one dead man, find out everything else you can about her and that relationship, and any other personal information worth mentioning and send it to me. I expect full disclosure and confidentiality with what you find."

"Nothing less John, nothing less."


	4. Chapter 4

_**Chapter 4**_

It was 12:50pm by the time I made it back to the café. I waited in my car from a distance and watched her head out the front door. She pulled her green jacket tighter, obviously cold, she should be wearing warmer clothes. Based on the address Lou gave me, she lived walking distance from here. I waited until she was enough away and followed her on foot. I'd trailed many people before, but somehow this situation had me on edge. I watched a young man cat call her with lewd innuendos…I slowed down and when she turned the corner, I swiftly kicked out one of his knee caps and struck his vocal cords before he could yell. I kept on behind her and the whole time I was thinking how I didn't like her living in this neighbourhood. I would have to have someone stake out her place or get Winston to push things along. I wouldn't let anything ever happen to her. I watched her head above an old run-down print shop to a few apartments above it and once she closed the door, I called in a guy to watch over her while I saw to the rest.

Celest's POV

When I went back to collect my first customer's bill, I was surprised to see a generous tip and note that read:

"See you next time Snow-White,

-John wick"

I'll admit I was both blushing and at the same time had this gut feeling that I shouldn't be blushing. See you next time? I mean, I did joke about him becoming a regular, that's likely what he was implying. I showed jess, who chirped like a bird and said that next time I should leave him my number after pointing out to me that technically the tip was half hers. Casper always shared her tips anyways.

On the way home from work I could not help but feeling followed, and the cat calls by some guy did not help settle the feeling. I picked up the pace and was thankful to finally be home. After a quick shower, and a bite to eat, I hit the books. Eventually I was falling asleep on them, so I headed into bed, hopeful I was too tired to be woken by another nightmare.

Wick's POV

For the next few weeks I found out everything I could about Celest. Every Sunday, I was her first customer and each Sunday we had our usual banter. I was officially her friendly regular and each time we spoke, it became more apparent she was attracted to me. I had watched her enough to know her mannerisms, she had the same blushing smile when she spoke out in her lectures and was unsure of the answer. I knew I made her nervous. If she knew who I was, she would be, but she was nervous because she had to think about what she would say to me. Of all the days I surveyed her routine, I loved watching her in action at the hospital. She was kind, efficient, hard working, and compassionate. All her patients seemed to think so, some coming back with thank you cards. My disguises were ever changing and she walked by me many times without a second glance. The more I got close to her, the more I wanted her. I went looking for Khalid, but he was nowhere to be found, word was he was vacationing in Mexico. He'd be back soon and I'd be waiting. Winston assured me everything was now ready and legally doctored. But I was waiting for the right time.

At night, I had Chase stake the house, he was expensive but it was worth it for the peace of mind. I think he was growing fond of her a little, but if he was, he dared not mention it. He couldn't work tonight and I figured a night of thinking would be beneficial if I was to figure out the last details. Friday nights she sometimes picked up a shift at the café so here I was getting a drink.

"Now you're really becoming a regular," she chirped as I approached her at the bar.

"Figured the coffee and morning service was good, why wouldn't a night cap be the same?"

"What can I get for you?"

"If you were drinking, what would you be having?"

"This again eh? Okay, well I'm a gin and tonic kind of girl, but I think you're a bourbon kind of guy, am I right?"

"Sure am, Snow-white, one bourbon please, maybe another night I'll have a gin and tonic, been a long time since I had one of those."

"Well, enjoy, and let me know if I can get you anything else, we close up in an hour, so I'm just going to start tidying up, seeing as how I only have three customers in for a drink."

She was putting away some glassware when five guys came crashing in, loudly conversing with one another. They were all dressed in low riding jeans, dress shirts, and two of them were holstered up. A regular bunch of thugs. When I heard one of them whistle her name, my hand instinctively went to my glock 17 and poor Celest dropped a glass, shattering it on the bar floor. I guess Khalid was back from his vacation. She was sweeping frantically up the broken shards when the men quit their chuckling to approach her at the bar.

"5 tequila shots and 5 beers, babe," grinned Khalid, he was shorter than his friends, but built like a brick shit house. He had a Spanish-Arabic accent and the site of him made me twitch. I wanted to blow his fucking brains out all over the bar. But I didn't want to shock her.

"Sorry, Riad, we're closing soon and you guys missed last call."

"This, gringo here has a full beer, where's the love babe?"

"Riad, he was here before last call."

"Whatever bitch, we need to talk , maybe I'll see you after your done work." He smiled at her evilly as he motioned for his lackeys to follow him out.

The other two customers left moments afterwards and I was alone with her for the first time. The only time I ever felt like hurting someone this badly was when Viggo's idiot son took my car and killed my dog.

"I'm really sorry about that," she said softly while she clearly tried to hold back some tears.

"You have nothing to be sorry for, that guy's an asshole."

She reached down to pick a shard of glass wedged under the bar and hissed when she cut her hand. Blood trickled down her hand and I knew the cut was deep, she wouldn't need stitches, but definitely needed some good pressure.

"Give me your hand and pass me the water jug," I directed. Without hesitation, she did what I asked.

I carefully pulled out the shard and plunged her hand into the cold-water jug. She made a wincing noise.

"Hold your hand in there for a few more seconds."

I went behind the bar and grabbed the medical kit hanging on the wall.

"Take out your hand and I want you to apply pressure using this," I said as I handed her the gauze. "Okay, good, sit over there," I said pointing to the table I always sat at. The one with the vantage point.

I pulled out the rubbing alcohol and she let me pour it over the wound, wincing as the cut hissed and crackled.

"Salt water is better then alcohol, it doesn't kill all the healthy cells in the process too."

"Really? Where'd you learn that?"

"Nursing school"

"Oh, so just not all beauty, but brains too?" I continued to pull out fresh gauze and began wrapping up her hand.

"Your too kind," she said with a soft smile, looking down at her hand.

"So, tell me how did a smart girl like you get mixed up with that lot?" I went to the bar, grabbed two glasses and the bourbon, giving her a chance to decide if she wanted to talk about it. I poured her and I a small glass.

"Well, he wasn't always like that…in fact quite the opposite when we met, and there were red flags but I ignored them I guess. I guess it felt nice to be taken care of."

"Let me guess, then being taken care of turned into a controlling, paranoid, and an abusive boyfriend?"

"Pretty much," she said taking a sip of the bourbon.

"What made you leave?"

"I don't know, I guess I woke one day, and after a chat with a nurse who saw me through an incident, I realized I wanted to be a better person and help people…so now here I am two years later trying to finish school."

"I'm sure you were a good person back then too," I reassured.

"Maybe, but I certainly wasn't being good to myself," she said, again looking down, as if embarrassed to look me in the eyes. A curl fell from her messy bun and I'll I wanted to do was brush it to the side, I resisted the impulse.

She finished her glass and I mine. It was in this moment I was ready to take her, I knew her independence was something she valued. But it wouldn't be like that, she'd come to understand the tradition and still have a better sense of self. I was thinking it over, it upset me that my first time to touch her, was to bandage up a wound. As soon as she was home and safe, I'd kill him.

I took the glasses to the bar and finished sweeping away all the glass.

"You've been so kind already, you don't need to do that."

"Well, with that hand you cannot, so tell me what to do."

After I finished helping her close up the café, I turned to face her. I wanted to kiss her. She began to lean into me and realized she was going in for a hug. I held her tightly.

"You're going to be okay, I promised," whispering in her ear.

"Thank you, John, thank you for being a kind stranger."

"Kind, regular," I corrected with a smile.

"Please let me give you a ride home."

"No, I couldn't and besides I'm a quick walk away."

"I insist," I pressed on.

"No, really, I need the fresh air anyways." She smiled.

"It's not safe out this late."

"Thank you again, John, see you again on Sunday I hope," she said turning away and cutting me off. It took everything in me not to just pick her up and put her in the car. I told myself right now is as good a time as any other, but I didn't want to do so with the way her night had already gone.

I resolved to wait a bit for her to turn the first corner around the block ahead and then to follow after her and make sure she got home okay. I was keeping my usual pace behind, when I heard her scream. I took off in a bolt, there was nothing around the corner, she wasn't there, I kept on running until I heard laughter a few paces back behind an alley way. I began approaching the sound slowly when I heard Khalid speaking in a slur;

"Thought you could just leave me, did you? Thought that I'd let you humiliate me, hold her down," he ordered.

I heard her cry out again and I began running towards the next alley where her next cry came from;

"Please Riad, please don't do this," she pleaded.

"It's a little late to beg like the whore you are."

I rounded the corner to the third back alley behind the building, finding her pinned against a wall with a knife to her throat. My glock 17 equipped with a sound suppressor was already out and I took aim for Khalid's head, point blank, he dropped while I swiftly carried out the execution for his two friends, point blank again in the heads. Celest gave out a little cry before sliding down the wall she had been pinned against.

I ran over to her, and immediately checked for a pulse, looking for any mortal injuries. He had cut open her shirt and had been slicing at her chest, but the cuts were minor. Her pulse was thready and bounding, she must be in shock.

"I promised you everything will be ok, and it will. No one will ever hurt you again," I kissed her on the forehead. She was cold, I needed to get her out of here. Picking her up and carrying her over my shoulders, I got out my phone.

 _Ring…. Ring_

"Chase, meet me at 5th and Wilson Drive, hurry"

 _Click…_

 _Ring…Ring…_

"I'll be making a dinner reservation for three."

"Good to hear from you, John."

"5th and Wilson Drive."

 _Click…_

Celest started to stir in my arms and with my phone away…I moved her back into a bridal position hold. This is not how I intended to carry her over the threshold… but that's how it happened.


	5. Chapter 5

_**Chapter 5**_

Celest's POV

I woke to yet another nightmare and let out a small whimper and began to panic as I realized I wasn't in my bed at home…that had not been a nightmare. Riad had been cutting me with a knife…where had he taken me? My cuts on my chest were all bandaged up, and I was wearing one of my white nighties from home…who had dressed me?…. oh god…oh god…the room was so dark I couldn't see anything. I tried feeling my way around the bed, and it took a while to get to the edge because the bed itself was so big, feeling the floor underneath my feet I quietly searched for a light switch. This again took a while due to the sheer size of the room. I finally found a switch on a lamp beside the bed. Illuminating the room was incredible…if I wasn't in pure panic mode, I might be able to appreciate its high ceilings and soft blue walls with silver accents.

In the corner stood a silver and gold mirror hanging above a large silver glassed vanity table…what the fuck was my vanity mirror doing here?... It was my grandmothers, I stood dumbfounded in the middle of this massive bedroom. I snapped back from the unsettling sight of my belongings...I needed to get out. The first door I tried led to a massive en suite bathroom, the second door led to a walk-in closet that could have been a bedroom itself. I was about to close the walk-in closet door and try the last door in the room, when I noticed some of my clothes hanging in the closet and some of my shoes lined up on the shoe rack. Where the fuck was I? What was all my stuff doing here?

I ran to last door, sure it would open, and when it would not budge I began banging as hard as I could on the door.

"Let me the fuck out!"

"Let me out now!" I screamed.

I continued on this way for what seemed like forever when exhausted I fell to the floor and began to sob in a curled-up ball.

I didn't hear the triple clicking outside the door over my cries nor the door close behind, as strong arms pulled me up and held me against a rock-hard chest. This wasn't Riad. I pushed against this intruder and looked up to see, John Wick looking over me with concern in his eyes.

Startled at his presence, I couldn't find the words, and pushed against him only to find that I did not have the strength. The deep cuts on my chest throbbed and seemed ready to open. I felt sick to my stomach.

"You're going to be alright now," he cooed. This just infuriated me.

"Let go of me, let go of me now, you psycho."

"I've been called many things before, but never that," he chuckled as he slowly let go of me while I scrambled backwards to reach the lamp beside the bed.

"Stay back," I threatened.

He just causally walked over, like a viper he caught my arm holding the lamp, squeezed a brachial tendon and my hand unwillingly unclenched my only weapon. He briskly caught it and returned it to the bedside table, while I stared wide eyed at him not comprehending what had just happened.

"You're probably exhausted, you only slept for a few hours, the doctor said you needed the day to rest."

"Where the fuck I am? What I am doing here? The last thing I remember, Riad was making a fillet out of my chest and then…then I wake up here and I'm locked in…what doctor? Tell me what the hell is going on?" I knew I was swaying and shakily standing, I did not feel good but the adrenaline was keeping me going, I could not afford to calm down. It was fight or flight.

"Relax, you're safe, no one's going to hurt you here, sit down," he said gesturing to a flat sofa built into the window alcove on the far right of the bed near an endless array of books shelves and a massive desk.

"I will not, tell me what the hell is going on," I repeated.

"I won't talk to you until you sit down, you are going to pass out again, the doctor said you lost a lot of blood tonight, so please sit down and I'll talk to you," he bargained.

I listened to him only because I actually did feel like I was about to pass out, he pulled a blanket off the bed and placed it around me, taking his seat across from me.

"Well, this is not exactly an easy conversation to have, it will be difficult for you to understand."

"Just tell me why I'm here, or bring me home, it's an easy conversation," I replied sharply.

"Well, that's just it…you are home."

"Says, psycho John," I snipped.

"Okay look, I am going to tell you what I can in a nutshell because you need to rest and then I promise I will tell you everything in detail later if you wish. But I am warning you, if do not settle down and rest, I will use the medication the doctor provided, got it?"

"Fine, but you can fuck off with your medication."

"At this point darling, I don't think you'll be able to fight it."

"Start talking."

"I met you a few weeks ago at the café, and I grew very fond of you, very quickly. I found out what I needed to know about you, including your abusive ex-boyfriend and began to make preparation for this house and more specifically, this room. In my line of work, there is an old tradition where if an associate finds himself interested in woman but does not what to go through things the old fashion way…he simply, well as we say, puts the hen in the fox house. It is a legally binding marriage, kind of like an arranged marriage. Legal to state and more importantly my line of work's organization. Some of the women adjust quickly, some take time, but either way, months or years of dating can quite frankly be avoided. As of yesterday, at 4pm, you unknowingly became Mrs. Wick."

"Your fucking nuts, you know that right?…You cannot just stalk a person and get a marriage certificate, okay you've had your fun, horrible joke, but please let me get back to the real world." I threw the blanket off and stood up, but my knees gave out and I almost fell to the floor, John was on me in a second, scooping me up and carrying me to the bed.

"You're exhausted, your body has had enough for today, whether you think I'm crazy or not, you can sleep on it, the doctor will be by in the morning and you are to rest or I will give you something to help sleep. Stop fighting what your body is telling you to do. You are completely safe, Khalid is taken care of and nothing will hurt you again."

"But…this isn't right, John take me home…please," I began to cry and protest by trying with no avail to lift myself up.

"You are home, Celest," he gently smoothed away the hair from my face, I felt a slight sting in my shoulder, and I succumbed to a soundless sleep."

Wick's POV

I waited until I knew she was asleep, watching her chest rise and fall. I felt myself becoming aroused, she was undeniably beautiful. Staring at her long dark brown hair, and soft features, she had the kind of beauty that could only be described as doe-like. She began to stir in her sleep, murmuring words I could not make out. I brushed my fingers through her loose curls and continued until her murmuring ceased.

Leaving the room, I secured the door behind me, punched in the security code and waited for the three clicks and alarm to set. This master bedroom was a fort, literally equipped with a door that could give an electric shock if breached by the wrong person. The house had always been one of my properties, it was a private lake front property that I let Romano spruce up for Celest's arrival. The master bedroom could literally survive an earthquake, all its walls were surrounded by 10 sheets of titanium plates and the windows were bullet proofed and reinforced 20 times. The security on the entire house was state of the art, equipped with camera monitoring and sensors. I headed to my office down the hall where I could take a nap on the sofa. The sensors on my laptop in my office would let me know if she got off the bed. I doubt she would wake with the dose of gravol I gave her subcutaneously. However, if she did, I did not want her banging on the door again and potentially opening up her chest wounds. I could have slept next to her, but I wanted to be somewhat patient with her. I mean, I had just speeded up a potential few years of dating to a marriage practically overnight. I could wait a few more weeks.

I was about to close my eyes when my phone began ringing.

"John, congratulations on your new bride."

"Thank you, Winston."

"How'd she take the news?"

"Not well, she's in disbelief, didn't help that one of Geha's foot soldiers cut her up last night in an alley."

"I take it, it was you who made them a dinner reservation?"

"Just in time to get her home."

"You know I like you John. You know I'm neutral as well. The Geha's have taken over half of the syndicate in town after the last turf war, they are in good standing with the Italians, the Irish, and the Russians. And now one of their family members is missing the night after you marry his ex-girlfriend…"

"I'm retired, doesn't mean I can't partake from time to time."

"You're lucky John, the marriage certificate came through at 4pm, you are protected by a doctrine you openly fought against."

"Protected, how?" he chuckled. That was a first.

"You really should have read the fine print, as should she."

"I know it says she is protected by the code, that spouses are for the most part off limits."

"Section 2.43, continental matrimony; Harm to a hen costs the fox's price, set in stone, paper, or even life."

"So, it was within my rights."

"Well, you made a reservation for three John."

"They were guilty."

"And you've made yourself judge, jury, and executioner, again, have you? You redeemed yourself twice now, John, you will have to state your actions to the Geha's. Fortunately for you, Mikhail Geha also has a continental marriage, but he will try to take a debt."

"I always pay my debts."

"That you do."

"Send word that I'm on my honeymoon and I'll meet with him in three weeks' time."

"The continental?"

"Yeah, and Winston? You were right about moving on."

"I look forward to meeting her John, let me know if you need continental marriage clauses added."

"Will do."

 _Click…_

I finally passed out, only to be woken several hours later by the buzzing of the doorbell. Checking the monitor, it was Doctor Ross, tipping his hat at the screen, briefcase in hand.

Holding down the outdoor speaker button, "Be down in a minute, Doc."

I switched the monitor to Celest, she was still asleep. Then I headed downstairs to let the good doctor in.

"Good afternoon John, I had another appointment that ran late, sorry for the delay."

"She's still asleep, it worked out for the best."

"How is my patient, otherwise?"

"Her wounds are intact, I ended having to give her the gravol to sleep, though."

"I take it, she's not taking to her new surroundings."

"No, not quite."

"These things take time, at most I've seen them take about a year to adjust, but he wasn't exactly a patient man if you take my meaning."

"And other times?"

"Usually weeks to months, sometimes even a few days, depends on the couple."

"Thanks for the perspective," I replied as I led him to the master suite.

"She's still asleep, and might be a little hostile, I'll join you."

"Wouldn't be the first time I've dealt with a hostile wife."

I opened the door, disarming it and closing it again behind us, which startled Celest awake.

"Good morning, Mrs. Wick."

She stared at him in shock, scrambled out of the bed and ran to his side.

"Please, my name is Celest Blair, I've been kidnapped, I'm not his wife, he's holding me here, please call the police," she pleaded standing behind the doctor as if afraid I may do something.

"Now, now, Mrs. Wick, I know you have a big emotional transition ahead of you, you need to take it day by day, but you are Mrs. Wick, and right now you are my patient and I need to check your chest wounds and ensure they are not becoming infected."

"What is wrong with you? You're in on this sick game too?"

"No, I'm just a continental doctor, here to examine you." She immediately backed away from the both of us.

"Celest, you need to let him examine you," I said pointing to a chair.

"Fuck you, John."

"We can play house later, Celest, let the doctor see the cuts."

"Mrs. Wick, they could easily become infected, I cleaned them last night but I highly doubt your assailants blade was sterile?"

She sat down in the chair, pulled off her bandages like a trooper, and examined them herself,

"I'm no wack job doctor, but my wounds aren't infected, there's no redness, ecchymosis, drainage, however unapproximated the cuts are."

"I see you have some medical training," smiled Dr. Ross.

"She's in her final year of nursing school," answered John.

"Maybe you won't need my services as often then, John?"

"Maybe not."

She looked back and forth between the two of us, seemingly annoyed.

"Can you pass me some saline solution and fresh gauze?"

I immediately took the supplies from Dr. Ross to bring them over to her.

"Not you, the Doctor," as she pointed at him.

Dr. Ross chuckled, took the supplies over and sat across from her in an opposite chair. He handed her things are she requested.

"I've never been an assistant before to a nurse."

"And I've never been held hostage by a crazy person and his Doctor," she snapped.

"The wounds are healing fine, but I'd like to give you a second penicillin shot as a preventative."

"Fine, give me the needle, then."

"It will be hard to give yourself a deltoid injection."

"I'll do a vastus lateralis injection," she replied.

Dr. Ross nodded and handed her the needle.

She raised her nightie to reveal her thigh, and without hesitation injected herself with the dose.

"You realize Doctor, that you're an accessory to kidnapping."

"If those laws meant anything, then yes, you'd be right. But what I do know is that I am in service to John Wick, and if you understood what that meant, you'd have relinquished already." The next few minutes passed in silenced as she finished attending to her wounds.

"Thank you, Doctor, always a pleasure," I said shaking his hand as he headed for the door.

"Just make sure she rests, eats, and cleans up."

"Yes, thank you," I opened the door so he could let himself out, keeping my eye on Celest all the while.

She just glared at me and crossed her arms, wincing slightly as her chest wounds did not agree with that bodily movement.

"You heard him, why don't we get you something to eat, get you cleaned up and back in bed."

"Why don't you just fuck right off," her eyes never leaving mine.

"Listen, Celest, whether you like it or not, this is your life now. It can be a good life, if you let it be. I'm not a bad guy, and all I want to do is love you and get to know you. Is that so bad?"

"Yes, because you've taken my free will in the matter. And that sad part is, I actually had a crush on you and I thought that maybe like normal people we would actually go on a date…but no…you stalk me and kidnap me instead."

"Celest, if you haven't figured this out already, I'm not normal people, and yes we could have dated but I'm telling you right now, it would have ended all the same, in this house, together. Besides, with a continental marriage, you have certain protection you could not have otherwise."

"Protection from what, John, you mean Riad?"

"Not just Riad, but my organization…I'm a hitman Celest, and I'm very good at what I do. Until recently I have been retired, choosing odd jobs here and there if I please. But the world you knew Riad to be from was a very small glimpse at what actually exists. We are a part of an order that outdates itself and we abide a code. As my, wife you are off limits to any other member.

"It wasn't a part of a dream… you killed Riad and his friends…" She almost but whispered accusingly. "You shot them all in the head…oh god. It wasn't a dream…that was real," she shakily said as her voice raised in a squeak.

"Yes, and they deserved it, they broke the continental marriage code."

"They deserved prison time, just like you, but not a death sentence."

"You don't know me yet or what I have done, you may want to recant that at some point to a higher sentence."

"Well, I don't care who you are, John Wick. I will not play this game, I will leave you the first opportunity I get."

I was on her in a second, cupping her face in my hands as she struggled to break the hold. Staring her directly in the eyes, "If you do, I will find you, and you won't ever see anyone but me, my patience will only go so far."

"So then kill me John, get it over with, if we know how this will end already, then do it," she dared.

"You won't be dead to me, I will add a clause to our marriage, your death will be faked to the ignorant world you live in. Say goodbye to your sister and your friends. I will give you a few months to settle in, but then after that I will make good on that promise."

"You're a monster."

"They don't call me the boogeyman for nothing."


	6. Chapter 6

_**Chapter 6**_

Celest's POV

This was all too much I thought. But I had survived one psychopath before, I could do it again. This time, I would just have to be smart and not rash. I could feel John's arousal against my stomach, and I couldn't fight my body's rising heat. I was still attracted to him. What was wrong with me?

"Breakfast, love?"

"I'm not hungry."

"You heard the doctor, come on, I'm a decent cook."

John walked over to grab a robe for me in the bathroom and placed it on me, using the robe string ties to pull me close to him and tie it around my waist. I tried not to make eye contact with him, but it was impossible. When I looked up he bent down to give me a kiss, I turned my cheek to the side, but he had clearly anticipated the movement and caught my lips regardless. It was a quick kiss, it should have made me sick, but I felt butterflies in my stomach.

I followed him down the winding staircase from outside the bedroom that led to a massive fully equipped marble adorned kitchen. I had never seen anything like this. I was looking around with my mouth wide open.

"I hope you like it here, we can renovate or change anything you don't like, this is your home too."

"I…umm…" said dumbfounded, still gazing all around me.

"Are you feeling like eating anything in particular?" he asked as he gestured for me to take a seat at the large marble island table.

I shook my head.

"Well, I'll make you my famous grilled cheese and add some fruit on the side," he said winking.

We ate in silence in what I guess would be considered a sun room, overlooking a large secluded wooded property. I hadn't been hungry, but his grilled cheese was actually delicious so I managed to eat half and pick at my fruit.

He took the plates away and I figured I should try slipping away with him being occupied at the moment…but then realized I had no grasp on the layout of this place, and it appeared to be three stories. I'd have to get a better handle of the layout, he'd be quick as is without me stumbling around lost.

He brought me back to my prison, the master bedroom, locking us inside and headed to the bathroom where I could hear him start running water.

He came out without his shirt on, all muscular and chiselled. I found it hard not to look, but I managed to look away. "Most of your things were brought over, all personal effects, but we will go shopping sometime next week and fill up your closet, you didn't exactly have a lot of stuff, other than multiple pairs of scrubs."

"My scrubs...speaking of, I can't miss my clinical hours."

"We'll sort that out later, in the meantime I think a soak would do you some good." He took me by the hand and led me into the absurdly large en suit bathroom, equipped with a tub that could easily fit four people and a separate standing shower also large in scale.

He began to untie my robe, when I gently placed my hands on top of his, trying to indicate, that I would handle it.

"I'd like some privacy if I'm going to agree to bathe."

"So, you'd go on a stinky strike then?" He joked.

"Well no, I always shower once if not twice a day, so that would be torture."

"I'm afraid I'm not going to leave you alone, don't worry there's lots of bubbles in the tub to provide some coverage."

"What could I possibly do here by myself besides drown myself in this swimming pool of a tub?"

"Well yeah, there's that."

"Excuse me?"

"I saw some of your medical files, you tried to overdose on Tylenol pills once..."

"I was 15 years old John, and I don't see how any of that is your business," I glared.

"Well until I get to know you better and trust you, I'm not leaving you alone. Besides, we're married, I'm going to see you naked sooner or later, Celest.

At this point, I didn't care, the tub looked inviting and there were plenty of bubbles and I simply felt gross in my current state. I still had dirt in my hair and I didn't see myself escaping anytime soon.

He resumed untying the robe as I struggled with the damn knot. I backed away from him, pulling my straps down and stepping out of my nightie. I didn't stick around to see the look on his face, and quickly turned to get into the tub, leaving my bandages on to soak off.

I closed my eyes as I felt John get into the tub beside me and settle across from me.

"Your stunning, you know that?"

"Your crazy, you know that?" I retorted.

He simply smirked at me and began washing himself with soap. I again tried my best not to look and focused on my bandages.

I began by taking off my hand bandage and started on the ones on my chest. I knew it would be good to change them twice a day anyways. I let out a little cry as one of them refused to come off. The next thing I knew, John was beside me.

"Let me help."

"It's just on a weird angle, that's all."

John stared at my chest, my nipples were just underneath some bubbles, so he could only see the outline. I figured he was being a typical male, but when I looked up at his face, his expression was mixed with anger and concern.

"I should have killed him sooner, this is my fault."

"It's no one's fault, but his," I reassured.

He began taking the last bandage off and though it hurt, he did it quickly enough that it took the sting away.

Without any notice, John slipped his hand behind my back and bent down to kiss me. I wanted to move, but his hold was iron clad. His tongue quickly found mine and he massaged it eagerly. I tried not to return the kiss, but the heat rising in me overtook my better instincts. I let my tongue dance with his and when his right hand began massaging my left breast, I didn't even hesitate. My body shivered under his touch as he began kissing up and down my neck. I felt like I had been frozen in place, only out of the trance when I felt his hard member press against my thigh. I wanted him so badly. I could feel the heat building up between my legs. With everything I had, I broke the kiss. I immediately felt disgusted with myself. This was not love.

He looked down at me, kissed me on the forehead and headed out of the tub. I watched him get out, his erection unavoidable to stare at, he was huge and I found myself biting my lip. He could have forced it but he didn't.

I heard him turn on the shower, to presumably take a cold one while I got a chance to wash my hair. Once he was out, he came behind me in the tub, "Time to get out and rest," he whispered in my ear.

I let him wrap a towel around my naked body and he pushed down the front of it to re bandaged my wounds with fresh supplies he had on the counter by the sink. After he was finished, he left the room, leaving me by myself to dry off. I thought of locking the bathroom door, but realized it had no lock. He came back dressed only in a pair of black boxers and he handed me a pink silk nightgown…he must have bought a few things, because this wasn't mine. But it fit me like a glove. Though I wanted to protest about the unfairness of the situation, the bed looked too inviting and I felt exhausted. I crawled in and John came right beside me. He had a remote in hand and with one click, a large screen TV came down from the ceiling. He turned on the news and lowered the volume, at the same time pulling me in within his right arm to rest on his chest. I tried to squirm away, but he would just nonchalantly pull me back to him. This went on for awhile until I grew even more tired. So, this was how I fell asleep.


	7. Chapter 7

_**Chapter 7**_

The days went by, each day we had a routine. John would cook breakfast and we'd spend the morning in the sun room. Sometimes we'd read or I'd simply fall back asleep on the sofa. There were a lot of naps and a lot of reading. My textbooks had been brought over but I had no idea which sections we were on as I had already completed the syllabus readings, so I just read the chapters I had not yet read. Every time I brought up the subject of school, John would brush it off. If I continued to miss my clinical hours and classes, I would end up having to repeat the semester. John thought that I didn't need a nursing degree, he figured I was already a nurse and I wouldn't be working in a hospital anyways. He even posited that if all went well with us, he'd be happy to let me pursue my medical skills under the tutelage of Dr. Ross…I was infuriated by the idea but no arguing with him ever got me anywhere. It didn't matter anyways. I wasn't planning on always being here, even if it meant having to start over somewhere new.

I had asked John for a tour of the house on the fifth day here, and he obliged. I think he seemed to actually believe I was warming up to this life. The house was indeed three stories, with three guest bedrooms, my prison of a master bedroom, and his office all on the third story. The second story had the grand dining room and kitchen with the sun room and a smaller living room. On the third floor, there was a gym, a small indoor pool, a small kitchenette with a bar, and an additional large living room. The house had a four-car garage filled with his mustang, a hummer style jeep, a motorcycle, and what appeared to be a porche. The security of the house was insane, he explained some of it to me, and from what I understood the house had camera surveillance everywhere and was electric shock wired. I felt like we were in a fortress. He even had groceries delivered twice a week….so you could pretty much stay here and not need to venture out…the Doctor even came to you. He did most of the cooking and sometimes we even cooked together, I began to look forward to our evening cocktail. In all our routines, this is when we seemed to talk the most, and slowly and slowly we became more comfortable with each other…I'd be lying to myself if I said I didn't enjoy his company and witty humor.

Each night, we kept the same routine as the first, John and I would bathe together and to his credit he never forced himself on me, keeping to his foreplay and cold shower. In bed, he held me closely to which I actually became accustomed too. It became apparent one night when he had some work to do late in his office and I was left alone in bed. I pretended to be asleep, but did not actually fall asleep until I felt his pull.

Regardless of the apparent ease to this arrangement, my mind was still set on escaping. I knew the lay out, and I knew in his office he kept the window open to a convenient lattice latter that I knew I could climb down. I figured it was alarmed rigged, but I had to try.

We were on the bottom floor having a cocktail when I began to mentally prepare myself for my escape.

"You seem distracted tonight?" He questioned.

"I was just thinking of my sister," I lied.

"I didn't want her to worry when you didn't reply to her text messages, so I sent her a message from your phone letting her know you'd taken some time off school for a vacation." I was upset with him, but I wanted to know what my sister had thought of that.

"What did she say?" I asked.

"That it was about time you took some time off and stopped hiding away from your problems in books."

"Really?" My sister was always the studious one.

"Yeah, word for word, I told her that I didn't have reception to call where you were."

"I see…anything else?"

"Well, I was going to wait for a night out to tell you, but her and Eric are having a baby, she's already four months along but they wanted to wait before telling anyone…" I began to cry… here I was locked away from the world and the only person I had left was miles away.

He placed down his glass, and pulled me into an embrace.

"Celest," he said, taking my chin and raising it so my eyes met his. "If all goes well, we will go and see your sister and be there when the baby is born, I promise."

"This should be a happy time, and yet I feel blackmailed to accept this life or have my family taken from me," I replied pushing him away. "I hope you replied to my sister's news with an appropriate response."

"I told her that you couldn't be happier for her and that you were excited to be an aunt and couldn't wait to meet your little niece or nephew."

I took a sip from my glass and nodded. If I hadn't made my mind up earlier today, it was set now. I was leaving tonight.

"Can we go to bed a little earlier, tonight?"

"Are you not feeling well?" he asked, a concerned look on his face.

"No…just tired, emotionally more so then anything…" I lied.

He took away the glasses and extended his hand to lead me upstairs as he always did.

I was about to undress, when I turned to him and asked, "Could we continue our drink in the tub, I should have asked when I was downstairs, I'm sorry."

"Certainly, I should have thought of that."

I proceeded to take off my dress, staring him in the eyes the whole time. I was trying to hint to him that I'd be open to more than just bath time foreplay.

"I'll just go get the drinks then," he said, not taking his eyes off my naked body, while he backed out of the room…This was the moment. If he locked the door, my chance was gone, but he didn't... I couldn't have more than a few minutes.

I threw my dress back on, no time for a bra and underwear and grabbed a pair of my flats from the closet. My heart was pounding as I raced to his study down the hall, took a deep breathe in as I climbed outside the window onto the lattice. No alarm sounded, so I continued as fast as I could go down the lattice until I felt the cool grass beneath me. No time to think, just gotta run. I began running towards the front of the house where I figured would lead to a road. The area was very wooded, so once I found the road, I could cut through the trees to follow the road in hiding.

I turned the corner of the house to begin my sprint, when out of no-where came a pissed off looking John, I tried sprinting towards my exit, but he was on me in a second. He simply slung me over his shoulders as I screamed for help and beat at his back with my hands and kicked my feet.

He carried me in silence to the sofa near the bar and placed me on it. I was about to jump up in protest when I saw the look on his face. He looked like he was actually going to kill me.

"I've been patient enough, this is your first strike to becoming legally dead to world."

I thought he would hit me or yell at me, or drag me upstairs. But instead he did something completely unexpected. Holding my eye contact the whole time, he got on his knees.

He pushed my dress up, and began kissing my inner thigh, slowly letting his tongue occasionally trace over his kisses. I squirmed in my seat trying to wiggle away, but his hands held my knees down and apart. He continued his trail of kissing closer and closer toward my center, and when he got there he stopped. The heat between my legs was excruciating and I tingled inside. To tease me he stayed still, just breathing over the area. It was enough to drive me to the brink of insanity. Then finally, he went back down, this time taking me all in his mouth and licking away at my clit and opening. I hated myself, but I couldn't help but moan out in release.

He clearly knew what he was doing. The moment I was about to orgasm with my moans growing louder, he stopped and slipped off my dress. He no longer had to pin me down. I just laid against the couch completely exposed feeling like jelly. He threw off his shirt and unzipped his pants, to reveal his very hard member. Climbing on top of me, he shoved his tongue in my mouth and I didn't care that it tasted of me. I tried again to resist, but my tongue gradually found his. His erect member was at my hot wet opening, but instead of giving me what I wanted, he traced it around my clit, teasing me until I moaned out. He finally thrust himself deeply inside me and began rhythmically gliding in and out. I felt my whole body relax and clench at the same time, the heat inside me was rising. His penis felt swollen inside, and each movement pushed me to the brink as a struggled to keep down my moans. Every time I felt my orgasm coming on, he'd stop moving and resume dancing his tongue with mine. It got to the point that by the third near orgasm, I moaned out a, "please." That was all he needed and he began thrusting inside me over and over until the heat came out in a wave and I finally released in orgasm while feeling his hot cum pour inside me.

He collapsed on top of me. I immediately began to hate myself. I couldn't move though, too raw and numb all over, not to mention I was pinned beneath him. He finally stood up and poured two glasses of bourbon. When he handed me mine, I drank the small glass in one shot. I needed to come back to reality.

"I think now we're ready for bed."

I nodded. Not knowing if something should be mentioned about the whole incident but decided against it. Though I was mad at myself, my body was otherwise inclined to him. And when he reached down to carry me up to bed, I felt the heat rise inside me again.

He carefully placed me in bed naked, not bothering to put on anything himself and climbed after me into the sheets. He pulled me as always onto his chest, and now our naked bodies settled with one another and I knew everything had now changed. I fell asleep, again in his arms.


	8. Chapter 8

_**Chapter 8**_

Wick's POV

It took minutes before I knew she was asleep. I was hard again. But it didn't matter, we had a new routine, one I could get used to. I have had many partners, I had even been married once before. But, Celest's body literally melded into mine. I didn't care that I took her by surprise. Her little stunt wasn't only frustrating, but it hurt. I had my wife safely in my arms and I would never let her go, even if it meant keeping her to myself here. I didn't care. This was the retirement I had needed.

The next week came and went, we kept things rather simple, the only difference was the continued and multiple times of day of fucking that now occurred. She often was hesitant and wouldn't partake right away, but it didn't take much to have her give in.

One morning after a particular heated sun room encounter, she grew a panicked look on her face.

"Oh, it wasn't that bad, you didn't seem to have any issue during," I mused.

"John…I missed my appointment for my monthly birth control injection last week…" she said biting her nails now.

"Well, we can sort that out with the Doctor later today, it can't happen that quickly, and if it does, then so be it."

"You act liked raising a child like this would be normal."

"We'd still have nine months to figure out the details."

"That's a disturbing thought."

"We'll get a test from the doctor, and if it's negative you can go back on birth control, simple."

"Simple…" She murmured back, clearly lost in her thoughts.

The good Doc, was kind enough, or rather inclined to pay a visit that afternoon. He performed an on the spot pregnancy test. I held her hand while we waited for the results and she would look at me then look away, all the while biting her lip. I wish I knew what she was thinking. I couldn't help but be a bit hopeful. I had always wanted to be a father, I had planned on it with my previous wife before she became ill. However, I had not planned on moving things along this quickly with Celest. I had wanted to travel a bit and vacation in different spots for a year or so before any mention of really settling down and permanently retiring. I was both disappointed and relieved when the doctor said she was not pregnant. Her relief quickly flooded her, and she exhaled a deep breath.

"Thank you, doc." I said.

"Here's some more home tests to double check and here is a year's supply of birth control pills, a little handier then 12 months of an injection supply to store."

"Yes, thank you." She said, taking the bag from him.

"At your service, Mrs. Wick." The doctor then took his leave.

"You seem disappointed?" she questioned.

"I'll be honest, a little, the thought of you carrying my child is hard to brush aside."

"Well brush it aside, John, brush it aside. This isn't exactly the kind of relationship that would be healthy for a child."

"It will be someday, soon." I replied grinning at her. I settled into the couch and pulled her down with me. She had definitely warmed up to me in the last few weeks, but I often wondered if she was simply waiting for another opportunity out. It didn't matter, I would still love her and bring her home.

The next day, I decided we would finally leave the house to do some shopping. I wanted to take her travelling through Europe and also take a trip to New Zealand. She would need more clothes then what she had, and nicer things to wear. I only wore suits for the most part, and my wife would only have the best. After making her breakfast, I told her of my plan for the day.

"So, we get to actually leave here for a bit?" She asked, surprised.

"Yeah, that's the plan, if you hadn't pulled your little escape stunt, this might have happened sooner."

"And why are you so sure, I won't try that out in public?"

"Because I will kill who I have to and then make good on my earlier promise." I answered sternly.

"How did you know I had left the house the other night anyways?"

"Doc put in a little tracker chip under your skin, my phone went off when it detected you off the property…"

"You've got to be kidding me?" She scoffed.

"No, so don't try anything." I warned.

"A chip under my skin doesn't seem safe."

"It's necessary." She continued to glare at me. "Won't you admit, things here have been pretty damn good between us?"

"I won't lie, they have, but I feel like your forcing love when it could have happened on its own."

"So, you do have feelings for me, then?" I grinned at her.

"Yes John, I have feelings for you, and some of those feelings come from a place of anger and mistrust."

"One day at a time, Celest."


	9. Chapter 9

_**Chapter 9**_

Celest's POV

John told me to wear a dress and coat. I fixed my curls, letting them fall loose and applied some light makeup. I chose a simple little black dress with some black ankle boots and my long green jacket. It was my go to outfit for a night out, but I figured a day out after being locked inside for weeks, was an occasion enough.

John took me by the hand, leading me outside to the black mustang. This car was absolutely bad-ass kind of stunning. He opened my door for me, and settled himself in the driver's seat after throwing on some shades and handing a pair for me to wear. He was dressed in his traditional black suit and tie. I felt like bonnie and clyde as he sped off, the mustang humming along.

We drove for a good hour, if not longer before we arrived at the downtown shopping district. I never really shopped here. I found it crowded and expensive. After helping me out of the car in front of a grand hotel near all the shops, he gave his car keys to a somewhat nervous valet man.

"Mr. Wick." the valet nodded.

"The usual spot, please."

The valet just nodded, almost backing away from John.

John held out his arm for me and I took it. "John, that poor man looks like he'd seen a ghost."

"No, just the boogey man," he said grinning looking down at me.

We proceeded to a very large department store, where inside we walked to the back of the first women's clothing store, to a back room that led to an elevator with a door man.

"Ah, Mr. Wick, Mrs. Wick, just on time." the doorman nodded. He pushed the button, and in we went, up seven flights until the elevator beeped and opened.

We were immediately greeted by two very well dressed older women. "It's so nice to have you finally do some shopping with us, Mrs. Wick. My name is Claire and my colleague here is Annette," she said gesturing to the tall blonde beside her. "We are here to help you build your wardrobe."

I simply nodded again, looking up at John in disbelief… what wonderland had I fallen into I wondered.

We followed the women into a grand room, with three massive fitting rooms, lined with racks of an endless amount of clothes, floor length mirrors and standing fitting pedestals. It was also equipped with a bar and that's where John took his leave, sitting down and smiling back at me. The young bartender quickly served him a glass of bourbon with the paper.

"She must be a size 4," they hovered around me.

"Your loosing, your touch Annette, she's clearly a size 2."

"Well, I actually bounce between the two sizes, depending on my weight." I interrupted.

From over at the bar John called, "Get her two of everything in each size," grinning at me again before returning to his paper and bourbon.

"That makes things easy, nonetheless, we will get your measurements for the clothes that will be made and tailored for you and a size up." said Claire.

The women had me in my bra and underwear in no time on a center pedestal fussing amongst themselves over measurements. I could tell from John's sideways smirks that he was presently amused by my current situation.

"Well, she's a 36 bust, 27 waist, and 38 hips, a classic hourglass shape." Smiled Claire.

I must have tried on dozens of clothing. And everything that had my captor's and these women's approval was boxed up. They also took my measurements to make a dozen original pieces for me. I was having a pretty woman moment. The impossible had happened, and I should have been happy but I couldn't help but feel trapped. I realized then something as Claire and Annette sought out another handful of clothing…each dressing room was attached to one another from the sides. I knew that the third dressing room was right next to the room with the elevator. Damn, chip or no chip, I was getting out of here, I had to try and I could ask for help once downstairs. I knew I had a few minutes to make a break for it. I called out from the dressing room. "Do you think you could find green items, it's my favourite colour." I wanted to buy myself some extra time.

I immediately got on all floors and crawled through the connected dressing rooms. They were big, so it took a bit to get to the third one and I definitely was getting some rug burn in the process. Once at the third one, I crawled underneath and continued to crawl behind a long clothing rack until I made it to the elevator. No one had seen me. I hit the button for down, hoping it would work, and sure enough the doors opened. I closed the doors behind me and hit number 2, I didn't want to go to the first floor with the door man, so I took a chance, hoping that the second floor would have a stairwell exit. My heart raced and I began to sweat, watching the numbers tick down and the floors change was nerve racking. Finally, for what felt like an eternity, I reached the second floor. Once the doors swung open, I found myself in a type of empty warehouse with clothing. I followed the emergency exit signs to a staircase that led down to a door that read, 'Exit B.' I pushed and to my surprise the door opened to an outside parking lot. I looked behind and then took off in a quick run, not knowing the direction I was going. I just knew that I had to find someone and ask them to call for help or call my sister and tell her to send the authorities. She would believe me. Finally, I came to the same busy New York street I knew, and as people walked past me, I stood there dumbfounded. Now what? Now you have to act like a crazy person and ask for help I told myself. I took a look around to survey for the person I was about to approach when I saw John a block away behind me, picking up his pace as he spotted me. I didn't want to stand there looking at the scowl on his face as he got closer, so I bolted through the crowd, and when I spotted a police car, I knew this was my salvation. I immediately sprinted towards it, banging on the officer's window, looking over my shoulder, John was almost there. The officer didn't even acknowledge me, he got out of his cruiser, and stepped cautiously to my side.

"Working, again Mr. Wick?" said the officer.

"Yes, and no, I was on a shopping trip, with my wife," He gestured toward me. The officer just nodded and got back into his cruiser.

"You've got to be fucking kidding," I hissed as John grabbed me by the arm and led me away. "Is everyone, fucking corrupt?"

"Mostly." He replied. "I don't know what you were thinking, but it's going to cost you a second strike, pull this shit again and I am making good on that promise. You are extremely lucky, I happen to know that officer or he could be dead."

Despite the fact that John was practically pulling me through the crowd, I continued to pull back, pushing against him, with tears in my eyes, I looked up at him, "You can't think this okay, you can't make me love you, no matter what you take away from me, I hate you, John."

"I'm sorry you feel that way, but I have all the time in the world to wait for your feelings to change." He said looking down at me, with a hurt expression mixed on his angry face. He continued to drag me through the crowd until we came to a back door of the same building I had fled, inside we somehow came to the same elevator we had left.

We rode the elevator up in silence, and when we arrived on the seventh floor, no one was there to kindly greet us.

"Where are they?" I asked...suddenly afraid for their safety. Thinking he may have thought they helped in some way.

"I asked for some privacy for our return." He threw off my coat, practically ripped of my dress and had me pinned to a wall and thrust his tongue into my mouth. This was not the gentle John I was familiar with. His hands worked fast to release his bulge from his pants and this time he didn't hesitate to thrust inside me. He moaned into me, "I will find you, I will always find you." He quickened his pace and though I fought harder than ever before to not feel anything, my body caved. I orgasmed as his cum filled me with one final thrust. I fell against him, breathing heavily. He stroked my hair away from face, "I still love you, that will never change, no matter what you do." Tears rolled down my face.

"It will be better I promise, you just have to let me in." He assured.

I nodded. "I don't know how to let go of my freedom, John, I fought so hard for it before."

"You'll still have your freedom, just with me by your side." He pulled me into him and kissed my forehead. Afterwards, he helped me dress in a new green dress. It was a lot nicer than the one I had on, accentuating my figure in the right places. He greeted Claire and Annette at the front desk, thanked them, payed them, and signed for the delivery of my new clothes and shoes.

"I think we're done shopping for the day, but the day isn't over with yet. I'm going to drop you off at one of the continental spas for the rest day, a bit of a hen house. I'll pick you up there for dinner later, I have some unfinished business to attend to."


	10. Chapter 10

_**Chapter 10**_

John walked to the valet desk to have them bring the car to the front. He asked me to stay put in the lobby. It felt like a test, he didn't even glance back at me. After what had just happened, I was not about to go for strike three and call his bluff, people could get hurt. I stayed put.

The drive to the spa was quiet, John casually placing his right hand on my thigh while we drove. To the outside world we could have looked like a regular couple. It must have been close to the hotel he referred to as the Continental, because a mere five minutes later, we arrived at our destination. This time we parked underground, and without fail John was leading me to the camera monitored entrance, his hand on the small of my back pushing me along. The doors automatically opened and we stepped into an elevator, ascending two flights. When the door beeped open, I could not comprehend what I was seeing. White marbled floors ran the ground, absurdly high ceilings, chandeliers hanging above the lobby's furniture. A few well to do women sat in plush furniture, either busy on their phones or tablets while four security guards in suits stood at posts in each corner. I felt again like I had tumbled down the rabbit hole, just like Alice in her wonderland. My train of thought was interrupted when we reached the front desk. Two women stood behind the counter, dressed in black, each wearing a pin with the initials _C.S._ and they both were wearing blue-tooth ear pieces.

"Good afternoon Sir, how can we be of assistance?" asked the tall red head.

"I'd like to speak with management about a membership," answered John. The second woman behind the desk who had been listening placed her hand over her ear piece and spoke in a language I didn't understand. It sounded Russian.

"Please come with me." The woman who had been speaking on the earpiece said. We followed her behind two large doors and I almost did not notice two of the men in suits as they followed behind. I gave John's hand a small squeeze and looked up at him. He barely glanced behind him and simply placed his hand again on the small of my back as if trying to reassure me. She knocked twice outside a white gold trimmed door.

"Yes, come in." called a woman's voice from inside. The young woman we had followed, opened the doors as the two suits joined us inside.

"Dimitri, Luca, you're not needed," said the commanding woman seated behind a grand glass desk, waving them off. The men made no hesitation and closed the doors behind them, presumably waiting on the other side. Her appearance was almost as imposing as her orders. Her blonde hair was curled into a tight bun, accentuating her angled face and straight nose. Unlike all the other _C.S_ pin wearers, she wore no black, instead her petite frame was dressed in a light blue suit. I couldn't place her age, but she appeared both young and old. The only thing giving it away was the slight wrinkle lines around her jaw. She looked me over and then fixed her eyes on John.

"Mr. Wick, and Mrs. Wick, I presume, please take a seat." John pulled a chair out for me and took his seat beside me.

"Madame Valkarie," nodded John.

"I never thought you of all men would have stood on my doorstep."

"Yes." answered John.

"But here you are, and on any other occasion you would not have been allowed in. These are safe grounds and you will respect those rules."

"I will abide by them, yes."

"I heard you had settled down, but I never presumed you'd take up with Continental matrimony after your little tangent years ago?"

"Things have changed." Stated John. She nodded and turned her attention to me.

"How are you coping with this arrangement?"

"I've been better," I truthfully answered. There was no point denying how I felt, but I wasn't going to shed my tears to this woman. If the doctor wouldn't help me, there wasn't a hope in hell she would.

"It will take time, it took my own grandmother years," she disclosed.

"So, this forced marriage act is old?" I questioned.

"Let's just say it's dated and it's not going anywhere. From woman to woman, you should read the fine print. It is your right to know." I nodded assuming this was the legally binding paperwork John had referred to weeks ago.

"So, to business then, Mr. Wick, what kind of membership do you look to purchase for your wife?"

"A lifetime membership." Answered John as he slid several gold coins on her desk.

"Spare no expenses," she quipped as she took the coins and removed some papers from her desk drawer. "You will both need to sign on the _X_ s where they are marked." She handed John the pen first. When John handed me the pen I realized I would not be signing this as Celest Blair. On pen and paper, I was Mrs. John Wick, my heart sunk as I felt I had signed my soul away.

"John, I'm assuming you have brought her here today because you have some business to attend too."

"Yes, I will be back by seven to pick her up for a late dinner."

"Formal, or day wear," she asked.

"Semi-formal." He answered as he stood up.

"Open communication or closed?" John looked down at me and then back to her, "Closed, for now." He stated. I would have stood up with him, but he placed his hand on my shoulder and lowered himself to kiss me on the lips, just long enough to linger but not be rude. Before leaving, John sternly met the Madame in the eyes, "If anything happens to her, I will hold you personally accountable."

With his last menacing stare, he left me alone with whom I considered was just another captor. I should have felt relieved to finally be released from his presence. This had not occurred since my failed attempts of escape, but in those moments, I was so focused on getting away that I didn't have time to think about how that felt. Now, as the door closed behind him, I had an unsettling feeling. I clearly had become too used to him always being near, my mind was now playing tricks on me. Had I gone all Stockholm in mere weeks?

"Well, Mrs. Wick, we have some rules to discuss." She stated breaking my line of thought. I nodded in response. "This spa and resort, is joined with the continental, and as such it is considered safe ground for all of its members. We only take continental wives as members and they are considered off limits as far as the code goes. However, there are certain loopholes as you can imagine and individuals who may disregard that code. This is the one place where the penalty for breaking that code will carry a swift death sentence to those who step out of line. As such, it is not uncommon for a wife of an associate to spend a great deal of time here, being a retreat of safety. I can personally assure you that the deterrent to crossing that line has worked well for a long time. There have only ever been two breaches, and they were managed."

"Managed?" I repeated.

"Yes, managed. But, I believe being John Wick's wife is a deterrent enough."

"Mrs. Valkarie, can I be frank?"

"Yes, of course, and you may call me Natasha."

"Natasha, I did not ask for this world or life. I could not just sit there like you and let this happen, is there a way out?"

"I'm afraid not, I can protect you from everyone but your husband."

"So, I cannot leave here, then?"

"Not until your husband comes to collect you or he cannot." I could not believe what she was saying. I was starting to come to terms with my reality. I could not see a way out, and I was not a killer, like my husband.

"I see… what are the other rules?" I questioned, staring back at her coolly.

"Your husband can visit you here in the alcove space only aside from dropping you off or collecting you, but he already knows this. The other wives will talk, and we expect confidentiality from all of our members. It is a hen house after all, but I don't hold with gossip that could cost lives, understood?"

"Yes." I answered.

"Good, because the penalty could be membership revocation or worse. Now that we've had that little discussion out of the way, why don't I have one of the girls show you around and take you for some treatments."

"Treatments?" I questioned as she buzzed in a petite uniformed woman I had not yet seen.

"Well yes, this is a spa dear." Natasha said something to the blonde in Russian that sounded like an order. The only thing I could make out in their conversation, was 'Mrs. Wick.' "Ekaterina will take good care of you, I hope you enjoy your stay."


	11. Chapter 11

_**Chapter 11**_

* * *

Wick's POV 

Unravelled it seemed and would be. Time so intimately spent close was not enough. How could I have believed otherwise. That time may never be enough as the image of her icy eyes rolled in my mind and left me with the tainted words, "Y _ou can't make me love you, no matter what you take away from me."_

I never anticipated this would be an easy transition or a small pill to swallow. Hell, I knew I was a few screws loose long before, no matter how calculated, how cold I became when I pulled the trigger in execution. Death does that to you, and death and I were as intimately known as her and I. Helen would always be a love unconsumed and simple in its becoming, a piece of heaven I knew I had never deserved. And with her it was all consuming, and nothing of it was simple, but it had that silver lining that heaven promised. A silver lining, I would now calmly die for, a thought so fitting as I took that step between New York City and a territory of its own; the Continental.

Some things never changed, and this place would always be a last monument and testament to that adage. The dim lighting, a pleasant comfort of darkness and the ever-serving Charon the only person to witness. He seemed as much a part of this place as the continental itself.

"Mr. Wick, it is good to see you again, and may I congratulate you on your continental marriage," he cordially yet unobtrusively stated.

I nodded in return, "Thank you, Charon."

"A private table has been set in the dining hall for your conference with Mr. Geha."

"I take it, they have arrived then?" Charon nodded, "Yes sir, would you like me to escort you?"

"No, thank you." The continental was a maze in itself, but I would never forget its breadth.

I turned to take the door to my left and walked the long bought of corridors before arriving at the lounge. The same dim lighting, the same modern but rustic appearance. I knew from here, the dining hall was behind the lounge bar, enclosed by two large French doors. I gripped the door handle, reminding myself that I would remain _'retired.'_

Charon had not been wrong when he had said, 'private table.' However, it was more than private, the entire dining hall was empty, save one table where two men sat, and one server who was polishing glasses behind the dining bar, clearly present to serve the one table. The men never took their eyes off their plates, slicing their knives through their steaks as I approached. That was the one thing about this place that would remain unequaled, in any other dining hall in the world, no associate would have calmly eyed their meals without a glance of a door that opened. No, on the outside, we were constantly surveying our surroundings.

As I pulled back the empty chair across from the men, the man on my right glanced up at me, looked to his companion and only resumed eating when his companion nodded an unspoken, " _Its him."_ Both dressed in suits and no matter how well-groomed and clean shaven, they did not strike me as refined. It was the way the bigger one on my right used his utensils and the unmistaken tattoo inked on his knuckles, ranking him and placing him. But, the one on the left was different to read. The way he meticulously cut away at his steak and neatly dabbed at his mouth and thin black beard with the cloth napkin… it was practiced, it was a show.

"Good afternoon, Mr. Wick." He said, placing the napkin neatly back on his lap.

"Mr. Geha." I nodded.

"You may call me, Mikhail."

Taking my seating as a que, the lone bar server approached. "Sir, may I bring you a beverage to start and perhaps a menu?"

"Just a bourbon please."

"Very good sir," he replied. He promptly left after ensuring the Geha's had everything they needed.

"Mr. Wick, or may I call you John?"

"John is fine." I stared back at him.

"John, it is nice to finally meet you, this here is Eli, my sister's son and a trusted associate of mine," he gestured to his companion. The man beside him merely nodded my way as the server returned with my drink. There was a silence as I took my first sip, the casual pleasantries irritated me. We knew why we were all here. He wanted something. Plain and simple and he may as well just spit it out I thought.

"My father a long time ago spoke of you when I was just a boy, and he talked about you like you were a ghost set upon poor guilty souls. That, the man they called baba yaga was not someone you would ever want to owe, let alone do your bidding." He paused for a minute, I continued to stare into his eyes, unwavering. "But then as soon as I took over my father's work, you had all but vanished. A trigger I never got to test…until Viggo's son took that liberty. Now your name and story I pass to my own son, a reminder and lesson of how our actions will always have consequences that trickle down. Your crusade for revenge over what people say was over a dog and a car gave my family more room and a larger stake hold than ever before. It seems only providence that fate would have you kill my nephew and my cousin." His companion no longer containing composure bore into me with a look of desired retribution, the corners of his mouth parting slightly to a grimace. He looked like a feral dog whose meal had been swept away.

"Your cousin took a knife to my wife," I snapped, never breaking Mikhail's line of sight.

"Oh, yes, your new marriage, how is Celest these days?" He asked with an almost unseen smirk.

"I am not here to talk about her, what do you want, Mikhail?" I could not stand the way her name had rolled off his tongue like a threat.

"Convenient your marriage certificate came in before you murdered my family in cold blood."

"It was my right," I coldly responded.

"No John, killing Riad was within your rights, but not Liman."

"He held her down so she could be sliced apart."

"You think an accessory is a technicality you can use…this is not code, John. We do not deal in technicalities."

"Harm to MY wife was caused by both your nephew and cousin, do you need me to help you fucking interpret that?"

"I have a case John, and I am willing to drop it…for a marker, John," he said with a smile, clearly pleased with himself.

"Are you blackmailing me?" My hand instinctively, but silently extended to my holster. I knew the rules, but it was as if my body did not.

"I am calling on a debt owed, we have half the syndicate, we want more. It will be an easy job, John…well, easy for you. Then, we are cleared up and you can spend your retirement in permeant honeymoon."

"Has your father taught you nothing? You don't want me out of retirement…and this bullshit you think you can shovel over me has no weight, Mikhail. We're done here," I firmly stated as I pushed my chair out and turned to leave.

"You think so, John?"

"I think whatever you think I owe you, is debt returned for your sake by me staying retired," I replied, as I walked away not bothering to turn around as I spoke. We were done. I knew he had wanted something from me, a job I had figured. However, I did not anticipate a binding marker. It did not matter what he wanted, he would get nothing from me. If he pressed…I would hand over the syndicate to another party on a fucking silver platter.

Mikhail's POV

I returned to the remainder of my cold steak as John walked away, Eli growing restless beside me. The idiot could not decide whether to sit there or follow John. He finally faced me as the door closed behind John.

"Mikhail, he killed my son and you LET him walk away," he said raising his voice and standing up to look down at me. "You told me you would make this right, that I was to stay quiet and you would handle it."

"Eli, if you want to do it your way, then so be it…but then I only have one question, will you be wanting a blue or green body bag?"

"This is fucking bullshit, Mikhail!" He yelled slamming his fists down on the table. As he leaned forward to bore into my eyes, I yanked at his tie and pulled him down…tightening my grip so his face was forced against the table. He gasped as his hands reached to find me, but he remained immobile.

"I said I would handle it, Eli and I will," I calmly stated, releasing his tie so abruptly that he nearly fell back. He stumbled to his chair and pulled and tugged at his tie, glaring back at me. No matter how big this nephew of mine had grown and over towered me, he was still just that idiot kid I helped raised. Hot headed and impatient. John wick would not be dealt with this way…no that required a level of plotting Eli would inevitably fuck up.

"How?" He asked.

"Leave the details to me."


	12. Chapter 12

_**Chapter 12**_

Ekaterina, clip board in hand, led me down the corridor and though I noticed the array of closed doors and soft music playing overhead I could only focus on the sound of her heels. Clinking away, leading me onward as we marched to another unknown. I had been so overwhelmed with the events of this past month, that I never gave myself time long enough to breathe, let alone think. John was finally gone, I knew I should have been relieved. Instead, I felt only alone and naked. The thought sickened me, did I really care for a man who had kidnapped me and practically raped me? I knew better, I was better than this. I had survived my own personal hell, I had raised myself when my own family could not and fought for my freedom despite all the fears I harboured inside. Where was the little brave girl who revived her ailing mother when pills and alcohol nearly took her? Where was the young women who told her abuser that he could break every bone in her fucking body, but he would not break her? Who was this person who mindlessly followed the sound of but another captor? I did not know the answer anymore…I just knew I had to keep going.

We reached the main lounge that I first had come upon with John, the same four security guards stood by their posts like statues, stoic and impassive. All thoughts of reaching out for any kind of help left me. I was on my own, it was time to actually face that fact. Ekaterina, gestured for me to take a seat on a chase lounge chair, taking her own seat across from me, pen and clipboard out and ready. Aside from another woman on an IPad across the room, I seemed to be the only patron around.

"Mrs. Wick, seeing as how you will likely be here for the next couple of hours and on closed communication, I figured we could tour service by service based on what you would like done today, does this suit you?"

I nodded in response, "Please, call me Celest." I felt uneasy and uncomfortable in the chair. I had been to a spa once before for my sister's bachelorette party and it had been nothing like this.

"Your husband is set to arrive in the evening, so we will do hair and make-up last, here is a list of some services we could do prior," she said, handing me a white and gold pamphlet with the _C.S_ initials. I looked at the first page and stared back at her in disbelief. It was a list of different kinds of massages with a detailed passage description next to each service. The next few pages, were much the same with categories of detailed specialities for facials, manicures, pedicures, pools, saunas, tanning, waxing….it went on. Seeing as how I knew very little, I settled on the one thing that I knew of.

"Can I just do the manicure and pedicure?" I asked, almost expecting her to choose for me.

"Certainly, would you like hot stone? Classic? Paraffin? Shellac?"

"Umm…to be honest I don't really know the difference." I had glanced over the descriptions, not really thinking there would be specifics… I mean, wasn't it just nail polish and paddle work? She went on to explain my options and I settled with the classic… It seemed like the most straightforward of the choices.

I followed her again through a bout of corridors, passing glass doors filled with different kinds of pools and steamy rooms. She led me to a modern style change room where I was given matching white silk pajama pants and a tank top. The piece de la resistance was the white fluffy housecoat with my apparent initials, _C.W._ , embroidered in gold. Though I declined at first, she insisted it was mandatory for all services. I had a choice between the PJs and a silk gown, it was an easy choice as I felt somewhat more secure wearing pants…if you could call them that. She handed me a pair of white flip flops after putting my clothes away in a large locker with the same _C.W._ inscription. Yet another reminder of the man I could not escape even in this wonderland of fluffy housecoats and tranquil sounds playing overhead.

"Let's get you started," gesturing for me to follow her out of the change room. I again marched to the sound of her clinking heels, pulling my housecoat tightly around myself. She spoke into her blue tooth head set, " _C.W_ , classic pedicure and manicure, 215." She came to a stop outside a large glass door that read _M/P_. The door automatically swung open to reveal a large white and blue room lined with pedicure stations and manicure tables. A few house coat clad women sat about being attended to by women in black uniformed lab coats. In the center of the room was a desk and what appeared to be a small bar. It seemed everyone had stopped talking the moment I arrived, most eyes rested on me before returning to their conversations. Ekaterina brought me to the desk where a young brunette greeted me with a big smile.

"Celest, I leave you with Julie, your personal esthetician as included in the membership. If you have any concerns or questions, Julie knows where to find me. I will come to collect you when you are finished."

"Thank you," I nodded in return. Ekaterina turned to leave and the clinking heels finally disappeared from earshot.

"All too serious for a spa, don't you think?" Winked Julie, clearly referring to my Russian friend.

"I suppose so," I said smiling back. I was about to tell her that my jailors attitude had fit her post, but I did not feel like having that conversation. This woman still worked for Madame Valkarie and surely, she knew our story. She led me to a pedicure station, where the water in the tub below swooned with pink bubbles. I took my seat and she guided my feet in the tub after removing my flip flops. The water felt incredible, the bubbles tingling and popping around my feet. I settled back in the chair and let out a little sigh, barely noticing the freckled redhead beside me, clad, too in her fluffy housecoat, with the initials, _B.G._

"Now you just need a drink, friend?" Spoke my redheaded counterpart, raising her martini glass to gesture the advice.

"I could use a drink," I said, turning to face her. So far, I had only spoken to the women who worked here and I was curious to speak to another woman in my situation.

"What would you like to drink?" Asked Julie, diligently clasping her hands in front of her.

"Could I get a double gin and tonic please?" Yeah, a double seemed appropriate. My nerves were shot. Julie nodded and headed over to the bar.

"Careful now, they'll cut you off eventually," laughed the redhead. "Emily, dear, could I please have another," extending her martini glass to the woman who was massaging her feet. The girl merely nodded, taking the glass away.

With the estheticians at the bar, the woman turned over to face me fully and extended her hand, "Brigitte Galway, and you are?" She smiled.

Taking her hand in mine, I paused. Could I use another name? I looked to see her initialed housecoat and realized it didn't matter, "Celest Wick."

"You're new, aren't you?" She questioned. I nodded.

"You have that look about you," she stated.

"What, look?" I asked. Sure, I wasn't thrilled to be here, but I wasn't crying either.

"You know, whether you can't decide to leap from the chair or down your drink instead?" She replied as if on que to the women returning with our drinks.

I took mine gratefully, thanking Julie and holding it between my hands, staring down at it. Was I to swallow my thoughts as she suggested?

"Trust me, take the drink Celest," said Brigitte as if she had been reading my mind. I had not really thought about trying anything regardless, but was dulling my senses the better choice?

I took a slow sip, letting the gin wash over my tongue and linger in my mouth. As I resolved to take another sip, I felt the warmth come over me, comforting me.

"See now, much better?" she said smirking. I turned to face Brigitte while Julie started with one of my feet, wrapping it in a hot towel. "How long have you been coming here?" I questioned.

"I don't know, she answered with a small laugh. "Emily, has it been five, six years now?" She asked looking down at the girl working away.

"Five years coming up," replied Emily.

"And your fine with this…all of this?" I knew I was prying, but my curiosity got the better of me. I so desperately wanted to understand this world.

"Not at first…but unlike most, I knew my marriage was coming…and I knew Patrick was a good man." I took another sip from my drink, waiting for the numbing feeling to wash over me. I was about to ask Brigitte another question, but my thoughts were interrupted when another housecoat clad woman walked in the room. She flushed a hand through her dark ebony hair and pointed to the seat next to me while an esthetician followed suit. "Jenna, I want the water extra hot this time, and my usual please." The girl retreated away after adjusting the tub settings, clearly intimidated by the woman. She took her seat on the other side of me and I kept my peripheral sight on her while I sipped my drink. She slowly took off her rings, placing them in a zippered gold hand purse, and then dipped her feet in the pink bubbles below her.

There was a coldness in her beauty, as her esthetician returned with her drink it became more apparent as she attempted to smile at the poor girl. She turned her cat-like eyes to face Brigitte, ignoring me entirely, "Brigitte, so tell me, who is your new friend?" The question rolled off her tongue in a sultry but accusing manner.

"A new member," Brigitte said turning to face me, "Celest Wick, this is Zana Geha," introducing us. Brigitte clearly was not bothered or intimated by her demeanour, turning a rude meeting into an appropriate one. I liked her already.

She fixed her cat-like eyes on me now, "So young to be married off to baba yaga?"

"Baba yaga?" Questioned Brigitte.

"You know, the boogey man of the continental," answered Zana with amusement.

"You're kidding?" Brigitte just stared at me as if I had suddenly grown horns.

"How many Mrs. John Wick's do you think there are?" Laughed Zana.

I placed my drink down and looked between them both. I was sick and tired of all the innuendos regarding john… the valet man, the officer, the doctor, even Madame Valkarie…

"Why do they call him that?" I finally asked in frustration.

"You really do not know, do you?" Zana trailed off clearly amused again.

"Celest, all I know is what Patrick once told me. It was a few years ago, Patrick had helped an associate, gave him some of his best men to fend off your husband…I remember because I spent weeks at the spa then…many of the wives did."

"We had nothing to do with that affair," said Zana cutting in.

"No, but your family didn't wait long to step over the bodies, did they?" Said Brigitte sharply.

"It was an opportunity, people were weak."

"He said he was a hitman?" I stated, utterly confused.

"Yes, they say he's the man you send to kill the boogeyman…that's where he got the name…from his Russian friends. The same hosts whom he unwittingly gave power to when he wanted to retire. Then the same Tarasov's he would later take everything from…slaughtering everything in his path."

"He's retired?" I asked.

"Who knows anymore? He retired once before for his wife…and when she died, he came back. It's a little tricky to follow, but from what I know, he's still both in and out."

"He was married before?" I asked, suddenly feeling a pit in my stomach. There was so much I did not know.

"You really don't know anything…tsk… tsk," chastised Zana.

"Zana, not everyone is born into this like you and I, give the girl a break," snapped Brigitte rising up a little from her seat.

The three estheticians each paused to look up. I wondered if they would intervene, but they continued their work, handing each of us colour swatches for us to pick for the polish. Zana and Brigitte settled back in their seats.

"My apologies Celest…all I know is that his first wife died of an illness. I think you need to ask your husband the rest," said Zana, in a surprisingly kind tone.

"Thank you," I nodded. The two continued to banter on about nail polish colours. I desperately wanted to ask them if they knew more about the continental marriage and of a way out. But how could I trust them? Not to mention the estheticians were also present. Who knew what Madame Valkarie's ladies line of work entailed? I resolved to stare at the swatches myself and settled on a dark red. The rest of the time went by rather quickly as they brought us over to have our manicures done. Julie cut me off after the third drink, causing Brigitte to stir into a fit of laughs. Brigitte insisted I do French shellac nails, and feeling a little lost, I let Julie work away. My nails never looked this nice…I was used to keeping them short and simple as a nurse. The numbing sensation started to fade a little, even more so apparent when Ekaterina returned to collect me, this time with Julie in tow.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Dear Readers,

Thank you for the kind messages and reviews. I appreciate all and any feedback. I understand this is not how all of you would like to see JW, and to be honest I wrote this to live out an odd and strange fantasy. However, I know it is a tad darker then most would care for, and though I am tempted to take advice and switch the category to 'horror,' the plot has not been laid out in it's entirety. Stay tuned if you dare:)

celly1991


	13. Chapter 13

_**Chapter 13**_

She brought me back to the same change room from before and instructed Julie to do my make-up and ensure that my hair was styled in an updo. I was relieved to be with just Julie again.

Julie had my hair up in no time, with a few curls loosely falling around my face. "Thank you for all your time today and kindness," I said as she began to apply a powdered foundation.

"You are very welcome and a lovely client to have," she said smiling. When she was done, I could not believe what I was seeing back in the mirror. I still looked like myself, but I had never been any good at makeup and finally understood all the fuss. She had my green eyes and red lips stand in contrast against my snow coloured skin that she somehow made glow softly. As if on que, Ekaterina returned the moment Julie was finished, as an unsettling feeling washed over me.

"Your dress and shoes for tonight are awaiting you in your private quarters. There you can bathe or just relax."

"But Julie just did my hair and makeup?" Why would I bathe now I thought…?

"That's why your hair was done up, you'll understand when you see. It is our intent to make sure you are rested when you leave here."

I thanked Julie and yet again followed Ekaterina down the maze of a corridor. We came to a door where a guard stood outside, opening the door for us. I looked around me bewildered. It was like a small apartment…. kitchenette, closet, bed, another room with a small en suite bathroom. The weirdest part was the very large circular marbled tub centered in the middle of the room. The water inside bubbled and swished as the jets hummed beneath.

"Some of your clothing was sent from _Bensons_ and is in your closet. Though we did choose an outfit suitable for your evening." She pointed to the shimmery strapless dark green satin dress on the standing rail beside the bed. I walked over to touch the soft fabric. Beside the dress laid what I guessed were around 3 inch black heels, each embroidered with a red rose. On the bed laid a long black evening coat. I had never owned anything quite like this in my life…I had a habit of wearing scrubs even when I was home.

"Thank you, when am I leaving?" I asked.

"It should be soon, but you do have time for a bath if you wish. I will come get you when it is time. Should you need anything, you can dial nine on the phone beside your bed and it will reach me directly. No one will disturb you here, I will knock before entering and let you unlock the door unless of an emergency."

"Is there anything I can get you before I go?"

"No, no thank you," I replied.

Finally, I was left absolutely alone. I breathed in a sigh of relief and went to check out the mini fridge. Julie had given me a platter of assorted items to eat earlier but I was now starving. I had only picked at the veggies. It was empty, just a menu inside with a number to call for room service. I did not want to have any more contact with anyone at this point so I settled on taking a bath. I went to check to see if the door was locked first, and sure enough it was. I grabbed the large IPod tablet on the kitchen table, hopeful for any kind of email or messaging, but the only working icon available was iTunes. I guess this is what closed communication had meant. I put on some old Tori Amos songs…depressing, I know. All I needed was another drink to fit the cliché image. But I didn't find the music depressing, her songs always gave me strength, it was the only time I could remember my mother.

It didn't take long before I was halfway submerged, the tub had a seat ledge with a head rest and I leaned back, closing my eyes. I was still feeling the subtle but lingering effects of my drink and I was finally content, half awake. I carefully adjusted my headphones and the iPod so I would not risk dropping it in the water. I wanted to sleep, the music became a white noise I needed, but I was busy running through the events of the day. I was back to trying to work everything out. Having this time to myself should have been enjoyed…liberating even…but still, I only felt utterly alone. I concentrated on the sound of her voice, as the chorus for _crucify_ echoed in my ears and I tried desperately to think of nothing, finally passing out in the warm water…

I was awoken abruptly, hands gently but strongly clasped the back of my neck and head. Startled I opened my eyes, half expecting to see Ekaterina and give her a piece of my mind for waking me so, but instead I met his concerned eyes. John was kneeling down over me, clasping my head and neck as if afraid I'd slide down. He removed my headphones and stood up, walking over to grab a towel on the rack nearby. He briskly came back to the tub, and extended his hand, helping me rise from the tub as he encircled me in the towel and hugged me from behind. I leaned back into him and let out a sigh. If my mind was still debating my feelings, my body was not. Even though I stood naked underneath the towel, it was the first time here where I felt safe and un-raw, held in his familiar arms.

"You shouldn't fall asleep in the tub with headphones on," he stated while continuing to dry me with the towel.

"I didn't realize how tired I was," I said turning to face him, resting my head on his chest.

He held my chin and brought my eyes in line with his, "You didn't miss me, did you?" He grinned.

"I don't know." I truthfully answered.

"That's an improvement," he replied, slowly leaning down to kiss me. I had plenty of time to pull away, but I didn't. I wanted to feel him. It was a long and slow kiss, he started to pull away and I stood on my tip toes to pursue his lips. The towel dropped as his hand worked to caress my back, lowering to cup my cheeks. His tongue quickly found mine and I leaned into him more, without any notice he slung me into his arms and carried me over to the bed, carefully placing me there. I stood up on my knees at the edge while he slung off his suit jacket. I slowly started unbuttoning his shirt and removed his tie, staring into his eyes the whole time. When I had the shirt off, my hands nervously went to his pant zipper and I paused for a moment staring down at his arousal.

"You don't have to do this," he said taking my chin and raising it to him. That was all I needed, I quickly worked to remove his pants and they dropped to the floor revealing his black boxers. He gently pushed me down and climbed over me, taking me into his arms and kissing me like he had never before, deeply and slowly. His lips trailed kisses from neck to my breasts, licking over them as he went, until he reached my thighs. The heat began to rise as always and I could feel myself becoming wet. He did not tease me this time though, his mouth immediately found my warm wet center and he licked slowly at first, developing a quick rhythm. I felt a wave wash over me, the heat rose until I thought I would burst. He released me, building my climax and I moaned loudly as the orgasm shook over my body. I didn't even see his boxers come off, but his hard member quickly found me and he drove into me, rhythmically sliding in and out. I felt myself getting closer and closer to another climax when he pulled out and turned me on all fours and drove into me again from behind. I gripped the bed frame as it hurt a little, the angle making his already large penis reach new depths. My body adjusted as he slowly worked in an out. When I started to moan again, he quickened the pace leaning over me, moaning into my ear while simultaneously caressing my breast with his hand. The heat took me over again, and I yelled out this time in release as he drove into me harder and harder, releasing his own ache. His breathing slowed and he let out a last moan as I felt the searing heat of his cum fill me inside. I collapsed onto the bed as he pulled out, turning around to take me in his arms so my head laid on his chest. I could hear his heart thumping loudly beneath as his hold tightened around my side, and his hands gently caressed my skin.

"I think you missed me," he said lowering himself to kiss my forehead. I said nothing. Though my body had betrayed me, my words would not. We laid there for a while and I drifted off, despite my hunger, exhaustion over took me.

 _ **WICK's POV**_

When I knew she was asleep, I carefully slipped out from beneath her, pulling the blanket over her naked body. The reservation at the continental wasn't for another hour, a nap wouldn't hurt her. I had hoped she would have gotten some rest here, but she seemed more tired than before. I went to turn on the standing shower in the en-suite bathroom, and began to wash away her warm welcoming. That was the first time she had initiated anything on her own and it had felt better still, just thinking about it had me hard again. I took a long cold shower, attempting to rid the rising heat. Once out, I quietly dressed and sat next to Celest on the bed, dialing the phone on the bedside table to inform the _C.S_ we would be on our way shortly.

She stirred in her sleep, and I lowered down to kiss her. Her eyes slowly opened as I brushed aside one her loose curls.

"Time to get up, you must be hungry?"

"Starving," she answered with a yawn, raising her arms in a stretch.

"We could just stay and order room service if you like, or go home and do the same?"

"No, I really want to be out, I'm feeling a little stir crazy," she said pushing the blanket off and rising, heading to the standing rack with the green evening dress. I came behind her as she stepped into black lace underwear and reached to get the strapless black bra on the stand. I helped her put it on, clasping it slowly and kissing her neck from behind. She smelled like honey and lavender. She stepped into the dress and I helped her zip it up from behind. She was about to turn to face me, when I held her in place.

"Close your eyes," I said, pushing her forward in front of a mirror beside the standing rack.

"I thought we were going out?" She questioned, her voice weakening.

"Just do it, I promise it will take a minute," I reassured.

When I was sure she had closed her eyes, I pulled the silver box from inside my jacket pocket and took out the white gold necklace, carefully clasping it around her neck. The rose pendant resting perfectly above the heart shape outline of her breasts.

"Open your eyes." She let out a little gasp, and held it up to look at the rose pendant.

"Do you like it?" I asked.

"It's beautiful, thank you," she said using the mirror to look me in the eyes. She turned slowly around and planted a small kiss on my cheek. Something she had also never done before. I helped her put on her dress coat and she sat on the bed to put on her heels. I couldn't help noticing, they too had a rose on them.

There was a soft knock at her door and I went to go open it, I was expecting the same guard escort to lead the way out. I had been told only the private alcove chambers were permitted and I had been escorted there. However, at the door stood a young brunette girl in a black uniform holding a silver briefcase.

"Good evening, I'm Julie, Celest's esthetician, just checking to see if she needed any hair or make up touch ups."

"Celest?" I called from behind as she quickly came from behind me to greet Julie.

"Hi Julie, would it be any trouble to just fix my hair, it got unravelled a little," she said blushing.

"No trouble at all, I brought everything I need," she replied tapping the brief case.

I watched Celest follow the girl into the en suite and I went to sit down at the kitchen table, flipping through her iPod. No internet…just ITunes. I wondered if I could trust her to reach out to family and friends. I needed to be able too, I wanted our life to eventually be as normal as possible. After today, I felt like we were finally off to a better beginning, but I knew we still had a long way to go and I needed to ensure this Geha business was over with. Not even ten minutes later, and Celest and Julie emerged. She had already looked incredible, but now every piece of her hair was carefully tucked in place and her lips were painted red again. She hugged Julie goodbye and I slipped her a coin before leaving. If she had made Celest's day, she was worth it and more.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Hope you enjoyed!

With school back in full swing and it being my final year of studies it may be awhile before the next so I wanted to get two chapters out this time,

celly1991


End file.
